


If love were human, it would know me

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (of a very unique kind), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Monster Anatomy, Monster Pussy, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Monsters, Multiple Mouths, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teeth, Tongues, Trans Male Character, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: (Direct sequel toThe bogeyman's in my bed.)Sometimes you've just gotta bite the bullet and give your monster boyfriend a blowjob, new and unusual (but not exactlyunappealing) anatomy be damned.





	If love were human, it would know me

After lugging Jack's unconscious body to the bedroom, Gabriel decided to join his lover atop the too-firm mattress (the only damn surface old soldiers like them felt _truly_ comfortable sleeping on), his back nestled up against the headboard, naked, but for the swirls of smoke secreting from his scarred flesh he could never quite seem to be rid of.

 _Jack_ , at the very least, looked blissfully unaware in his sleep, brow finally unfurrowed and lips slightly upturned in what could only be described as a serene— albeit uncharacteristic— smile. Christ, if he wasn't _still_ the handsomest man Gabriel had ever laid eyes on; innumerable scars and inevitable wrinkles be damned, Jack Morrison was still every bit the picture-perfect poster boy he'd been back when he and Gabriel first met.

Gabriel only wished he could say the same for _himself_.

Now that the initial adrenaline rush had left him, Gabriel felt... cold, almost disgusted by what he'd done to Jack mere moments ago, no matter that it had been _Jack_ who'd brought up the whole desire-to-experiment-with-Gabe's-new-body _thing_ in the first place. Still, shit, he'd— he'd done the kind of shit you saw in fetish-based monster cartoons aimed at basement-dwelling oddballs, including, but _not_ limited to, shoving tentacles quite literally into his lover's _guts_.

What the _fuck_ was the matter with him, that he'd done something so— so _wrong_ , so— _so_ —

So undeniably _inhuman_?

And Jack had gotten off on it, too; not to say that Gabriel himself hadn't gotten progressively more and more turned-on with every single inch of him that Jack had taken in, but— ah, fuck, Gabriel didn't know _what_ to think, anymore, neither about Jack's reaction to what they'd just done, nor his own.

Right now, all he _could_ think about was how horny he was— all that body dysmorphia and severe self-loathing could come later, preferably _after_ he'd pushed himself to a mind-numbing orgasm.

With a throaty hum, Gabriel spread his legs, clawed hands trailing along the inside of his thighs as he inched dangerously close to his still-wet, still-throbbing cunt.

Jack, as per usual, had been sleeping the sleep of the dead, forehead pressed against Gabriel's bicep; he stayed motionless, breathing deeply with his mouth open for at least twenty minutes after Gabriel dumped him in place. When he finally began to wake up, it was to the sound of his lover's labored breathing, the wet noise of his fingers between his legs.

All of a sudden, Jack was _very_ awake, albeit still pretty damn disoriented. He lifted his head enough to press his nose into Gabriel's shoulder before speaking: "... Hey; getting started without me?"

He felt like he had been ripped apart, and promptly sewn back together— in a good way, though, _if_ that were possible. Boneless and exhausted, but, oh, how Jack wanted to touch him, to affect him as deeply as Gabriel had earlier.

With unintentional flashback humor to the embarrassing start Jack had given _him_ upon first returning home, Gabriel all but leaped out of his skin _again_ , impolitely yanked out of his fantasies and back into the here and now by the rough tones of Jack's sleep-addled voice. "... I thought you were out— as in, for the _night,_ " the fluctuating mass of shadows growled at the man, Gabriel deliberately obscuring himself as best he could despite the fact that Jack couldn't currently _see_. "The _whole_ night, Jack. That _was_ a pretty intense session, wouldn't you say?"

Slowly, as if he could somehow prevent Jack from noticing anything further, Gabriel withdrew his hand from between his thighs, knees closing as he scooted back even more closely to the headboard. "For an old geezer like _you_ , anyway."

"C' _mon_ , Gabe, what was the damn SEP good for, if not increased stamina? Not to mention what it did to our libidos." Not that Jack wasn't dead fucking tired, but he had never been one to leave things unfinished— especially not where Gabe's pleasure was concerned. He moved closer to the other man with every inch Gabriel scooted back, forcing his head under the crook of Gabriel's elbow, cheek pressed to his lover's ribs.

Jack slid his hand down between Gabe's legs, squeezed by the tense muscles of those impressive thighs; removing his own hand only made it simpler for Jack to press the rough palm of _his_ against Gabriel's clit, instead. "... You don't— _want_ me to—?"

As soon as Jack touched him that way, Gabriel's resolve fell to pieces; oh, he _wanted_ it, wanted Jack's exploratory touch as he learned how to make Gabriel's body sing, all over again. "You're a _prick_ for even asking me that." As if he  _wouldn't_ want Jack to get him off, after how worked up he'd gotten during that tentacle-play session. "I _know_ you, Morrison; you just wanna make me _say_ it, say that I want it—"

Gabriel's sex was positively throbbing beneath Jack's heavy touch, swollen and puffy, even more so than was usual. As Jack dug the heel of his hand into Gabriel's pierced clit— damn _right_ he'd kept that thing, dissipating body be damned—, Gabriel allowed his knees to drop apart, exposing himself to the other man's hazy vision and forceful hands with somewhat less hesitation than he'd expressed before.

Jack laughed— of _course_ he wanted that, who wouldn't _kill_ for a chance to fuck Gabriel Reyes six ways from Sunday—, shoving his other arm under Gabriel's torso and around his waist. Jack nuzzled into Gabe's underarm, mouthing at his pec. "Yeah; and?" He rubbed slow circles with his palm against Gabriel's pussy, feeling out the familiar shape with his thumb. "I might not be able to see you _well_ , but I _can_ tell you're doing that smoke thing again."

"It's my new way of _blushing_ ," Gabriel drawled in reply, with no small amount of sarcasm and borderline-venom in his voice. "You've just gone and gotten me so _flustered_ , Jack; what else am I supposed to do when you're wedging me between a rock and such a... juicy, _hard_ place?" Despite knowing it'd be at least a couple of hours before Jack going actually get it up again, Gabriel's fingers encircled the obscured head of his lover's cock, claws deftly sneaking into the man's loose foreskin as a too-wide smile erupted across his shadowy face.

It was easier, this way— to deflect, to focus his attention on _Jack_ , and Jack's enjoyment instead of his own. Not that Jack's hand wasn't coming away coated with slick every time he touched Gabriel, nor was it possible for Gabriel to disguise just _how_ horny he was, or how desperate he was for Jack's attention. "You didn't seem to mind me doing 'that smoke thing' _earlier_ , when you were the center of its attention."

"You're doing it because you're embarrassed," Jack's matter-of-fact tone was sure to piss Gabriel off, but he wasn't about to let him do that _thing_ he kept doing. He hissed, then, oversensitive skin jumping under Gabriel's touch, reaching down to pry Gabe's fingers away with his own sticky hand. "Hey, I'm _definitely_ not ready yet— c'mon, you haven't let me touch you in ages—"

Gabriel sighed heavily, his monstrous features almost _retracting_ as he swallowed the exasperated breath down. "I'm not _embarrassed_ ," he lied; okay, it was partially true; every time felt like the first time with Jack, these days, and Gabriel had no idea if he'd _ever_ get used to his own... _rearranged_ anatomy, as it were.

"... Fine, you ass; you wanna see what you're working with?" Pulling his hand away from Jack's pelvis, Gabriel twisted to face his lover properly, dropping his knees apart and spreading himself open despite the surge of nervousness and humiliation that threatened to overtake him upon doing so. 

Clawed fingers spread familiarly-puffy pussy lips apart; Gabriel remembered how many times he'd wanted to clock the Strike-Commander for his never-ending commentary on Gabriel's 'cute' pussy, and, at least, Gabriel assured himself that that would _not_ be the case, now. "Get a good look, Jackie; it isn't  _quite_ how you remember it."

While everything seemed... _ordinary_ , upon closer inspection, there was something— _glinting_ between Gabriel's labia, something much pearlier than the variety of genital piercings Jack had seen his lover wear over the years.

"I'm fucking blind, Gabriel," Jack reminded him, his tone flat, but he moved closer just the same, squinting as he did. Jack's touch lingered over the thick muscle of Gabriel's inner thigh, stroking there, almost absent-minded, thumb brushing his fingers as they spread.

Jack found his eyes utterly unreliable nowadays, and whatever his brain _said_ he was seeing could be totally off the mark. Before Gabriel could protest further, he had laid out on his stomach and nuzzled into his lover's pelvis, swiping his tongue over Gabe's clit slowly.

The moment Jack buried his head between his thighs, Gabriel _groaned_ , head falling back as his hands moved off of his own body and into his lover's hair, instead. Jack'd always had a bit of an oral fixation; the former Strike-Commander always ate pussy like he was starving for it, for as long as he and Gabriel'd been together— or, maybe it was just that he was obsessed with putting his head between Gabriel's _thighs_ (Jack's earmuffs, as he'd taken to calling them years ago), which were, arguably, Jack's favorite part of his curvaceous lover.

Apart from Gabriel's ass, _ob_ viously.

"Jesus," Gabriel hissed, teeth grit and knees threatening to draw together, thighs brushing against the cool metal of cybernetic hearing implants, nearly rendering the man deaf _regardless_ of the fact he was wearing them.

See? _Earmuffs_.

"Not wasting any time, are you—" Gabriel's clit was as stiff as could be beneath Jack's exploratory tongue, his swollen cunt so hot that Jack could positively feel the heat radiating from his pent-up lover. "Jack, there's— _papi_ , before you go too far, there's something I gotta tell—"

Jack was either not listening, or _couldn't_ hear him, with the way Gabriel was clenching his thighs around his head. He dragged his tongue over Gabe's seeping slit, sucked one of his labia into his mouth— eager and determined to not let Gabriel talk him out of doing this. Since reuniting, anything Jack had done to him had been restricted, as per Gabriel's request, not allowing him inside— and that would have been fine, if Jack didn't know very well how much Gabriel _liked_ it.

His tongue laved over Gabriel's hole again, and then, inside, curiously, heedless of Gabriel's half-hearted moans for him to slow down, meeting surprisingly _hard_ resistance in the process. Jack made a noise in response, curious and confused.

_Well_ , Gabriel thought to himself, _guess there's no turning back now_.

Jack had already gotten _this_ far; what good would come of discouraging him from assisting in Gabriel's orgasm, after the shameless display he'd put on whilst surrounded— and filled by— Gabriel's tendrils?

If he'd enjoyed _that_ aspect of Gabriel's monstrous new form, who was to say he wouldn't like _this_ change, too?

"Open wide, Jackie," Gabriel purred, a devious grin on his split-wide, monstrous face, legs parting once again and allow Jack further access to his lover's drooling sex. Black-nailed fingers found their way atop Gabriel's swollen labia once more, Gabriel taking matters into his own hands as he spread himself open, already embarrassingly soppy thanks to the brief attention of Jack's too-talented tongue. "You wanna dive in headfirst, adrenaline-junkie? _Fine_ — but don't say I didn't try to warn you."

As Jack dragged his mouth over Gabriel's now-exposed hole, tongue delving into his lover's hot, positively drenched cunt, something... _unusual_ happened:

A long, almost _slimy_ black tongue lolled _out_ of Gabriel's cunt, offering Jack a kiss just as intimate as the one he'd placed to Gabriel's fat pussy-lips not a moment ago.

Jack's first thought was that Gabriel had manifested another tendril to mess with him, so the sudden lick didn't startle him as much as it probably should have. Instead, his brow furrowed; he parted his lips, experimentally feeling out the texture, brushing his tongue over Gabriel's clit again.

It— that didn't... _feel_ like the smokey, smooth tentacles Gabriel had fucked him with mere hours before. It felt rougher, more human except for its placement, like—

"It licked me back," Jack remarked, muffled, positively dumbfounded, but— certainly not pulling away.

At that bit of commentary, Gabriel howled laughter, chest heaving with the effort of it all; the pleasure of Jack's tongue brushing up against his clit, and the overwhelming, dizzying sensation of what could only be described one way:

_Love_ , the kind that had been long lost and rekindled, after Gabriel'd convinced himself he'd never feel quite this way— not ever again; not after Zurich. 

Not after _death._

And, least of all, he'd convinced himself he'd never again feel this way for _him_ ; not for _Jack_ , who'd broken his heart on more than one occasion; not for Jack, who was both the love of his life _and_ his arch-nemesis, all rolled into one.

"I _tried_  to warn you," Gabriel exhaled through another chuckle, raising his hips off of the mattress and allowing that lewd, inhuman tongue to loll out of his drooling cunt, the very tip of it poking and prodding at Jack's scarred mouth as Jack kissed it in return. "All the better to blow you with, right?"

How the _fuck_ had he never noticed this, Jack wondered, as he all but French-kissed Gabe's pussy?

Had Gabriel just— not been aroused enough, or— had he been holding back, or- Jack didn't have the brain capacity right now to ponder more before he gave up, unsuccessful in his line of thinking. He shifted to change positions as quickly as possible, shoving Gabe around as he did, lying down with his head between his thighs, breath against Gabe's asshole. Jack closed his mouth over that pretty cunt, letting its tongue into his mouth, nose pressed against his perineum and hands gripping his ass, holding it apart.

Now that he was laying face-down, Gabriel could at least relax his face, allow it to shift into whatever monstrous visage it pleased— two eyes became too _many_ eyes, slits of inky not-skin opening up to reveal _more_ eyes, or mouths, or whatever else his unnatural form was capable of constructing when no one was watching. 

And, with Jack's face now buried between his ass cheeks, Gabriel of course clawed at the sheets even _more_ desperately, hips rocking downward as he attempted to all but gag Jack on his pussy-tongue. He'd _never_ gotten to experience this before, nothing quite like this, like Jack was giving him the most unusual manner of blowjob— not that Gabriel hadn't fucked his lover's month with strap-on dildos on _many_ occasions throughout their long, long relationship, and not to mention how often Jack wrapped his lips around Gabe's _literal_ dick when he gave head, but—

This was different, somehow, more... _organic_ , and Gabriel couldn't bite back the moan of sheer excitement and desperation that escape him as he felt Jack's throat constrict around the very tip of that unholy tongue. He was fucking Jack's mouth while Jack ate him out, _vagina dentata_ parting ever-so-slightly to allow Jack access, should he so desire to explore Gabriel's 'redesigned' pussy further. "Fuck; _fuck_ , baby, that feels _good_ —"

At this angle, Jack was easily able to delve his own tongue in deep, pulling back only for a moment to force Gabriel's pussy wide open, seemingly unafraid of those sharp teeth, unaffected by that slick black tongue as it slithered obediently back into the recesses of Gabriel's body as Jack went to work. He'd _always_ been good at this, at being able to get Gabe off utilizing his mouth alone, and Gabriel could still remember the very first time he had: Gabriel's legs thrown over lightly-freckled shoulders, hands above his head as he clung to the headboard in he and Jack's shared SEP dorm for dear life. Sex hadn't _ever_ felt that way before, not for either of them— especially not for Gabriel, of course, who'd been reluctant enough to even _allow_ Jack to see him like this, stripped bare, walls torn down and desperate.

Jack hadn't made him regret the decision to trust him despite any insecurities then, and Gabriel knew that the same could be said for the here and now, as Jack began to smear slick and spit over Gabe's asshole, ignoring his groans of protest at the sudden lack of attention to his throbbing cunt. 

"Did you really think I'd mind? _Really_? Gabe," Jack murmured, a lopsided grin visible in his tone, beginning the (unsurprisingly easy) task of slipping two fingers into Gabriel's as-of-yet unattended hole, effectively cutting off whatever smart retort Gabriel'd had in mind by promptly stuffing him full. "... _This_ is why you haven't let me— let me fuck you, huh? You thought it'd— that those teeth'd scare me off...?"

As Jack relentlessly fucked his fingers in and out of his lover's asshole, free hand pressed against the small of Gabriel's back, encouraging him to keep himself face down, ass up, as was Jack 'Unapologetic Ass-Man' Morrison's favorite fucking position to see the other man in.

Oh, but it felt _good_ like this, his fat pussy drooling onto the sheets as Jack fingered him without restraint, fingers angled downwards, so as to rub against Gabe's vaginal walls with every knuckles-deep thrust, stimulating both his asshole and cunt in tandem— like an old damn pro.

Like he knew all the ways in the world to make Gabriel's body _sing_.

"Jack, oh, _shit_ ," Gabriel didn't have a hope in hell of keeping his voice down anymore, rocking back onto Jack's hand as much as he possibly could; his  _dentata_ opened wide, tongue lolling out once more as Gabriel's body wordlessly begged for more, more, _more_. "Touch it again, _please_ , I w— w _ant_ —!"

"Want _what_ , Gabe? C'mon, _you've_ always been the more eloquent between us; so use your words," as Jack spoke, he bowed his head once more, swiping his tongue over Gabe's asshole as he continued downward still. "You want it... _here_ , huh? Am I right? Gabe; tell me what you want."

With Jack growling directly into his cunt, Gabriel swore he saw stars, hardly able to form a response beyond pathetic groans of agreement, black slick staining the bed sheets from either of his drooling, shameless mouths. "I'm— gonna come, Jackie, please, fuck me, fuck it 'til I come—"

He was babbling overzealous, borderline-embarrassing nonsense now, begging for Jack's fingers stretching his cunt, Jack's cock filling him up, Jack's hands on every single inch of him he could touch at once, but Jack was quite clearly in no mood to make his lover wait even a minute longer than was absolutely necessary. Without giving Gabriel time to catch his breath, Jack delved three fingers in between Gabe's pussy-teeth, mystified by the way its tongue drew the digits in deeper still, blatantly hungry for Jack's attention, the _dentata_ only leaving the lightest indents as they clenched and squeezed 'round Jack's knuckles.

Even know, Gabriel was being careful not to hurt him, even as his own orgasm threatened to— then  _did_ overtake him, hitting him like a freight train, he was still so damn  _gentle_ , as if Jack would've been somehow opposed to a residual bite mark or two to gawk at as reminders over the next couple of days. 

The tongue, though, _it_ threatened to push Jack's fingers out with every thrum of Gabriel's body, coils of black not-quite-smoke raising from Gabe's skin, as well as from the other mouths that'd manifested across his lover's shifting form entirely without Jack's knowledge. 

_God_ , but if this wasn't the most beautiful display of otherworldly eroticism to behold; Jack only wished that he had clearer vision, so that he might appreciate the sensual sight of Gabriel— spread out before him, still moaning his name— for all it was worth.

"That was much easier than I remember it being," Jack confessed, teased, a triumphant smirk on his scarred lips as he withdrew his fingers— cautiously, of course, just in case— from Gabriel's body before settling in next to him, the two men now hip to hip, Jack's forehead pressed against Gabe's shoulder as he spoke. "Getting, ah, _impatient_ in your old age, Reyes?"

Gabriel snorted, face still partially obscured by pillows, currently much too well-fucked to honestly give a shit about whatever cheap shots Jack decided to take at him for the time being. "Uh huh, _right_ , Morrison, 'old age'; guess all I ever needed to fix my stubborn libido was to fucking _die_. Makes sense."

"For somebody as morbid as _you_? That wouldn't actually surprise me."

A disembodied tentacle slapped the back of Jack's head scoldingly, causing both men to go silent for a beat— just before the room erupted in laughter.

Maybe, Gabriel thought, as he and Jack's voices intermingled, their mouths finding one another once more, dying and being reborn a monster wasn't  _all_  bad.

It certainly had its silver linings— like the strands of one Jack Morrison's platinum-greying hair, held between clawed, monstrous fingertips.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> literally shoves this fic into the void because it took me so long to write that i HATE IT NOW but anyway, bIG APOLOGIES FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, writer's block and con season and RL stuff got me swamped. 
> 
> new stuff on the way tho!! keep an eye out!
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
